The present invention is related to the use of high solids urethanes which are useful as coating compositions for desirable substrates. The advantages of employing coating compositions that have a high solids content are multi-purpose. The first purpose is to decrease the organic solvent content that is present in the coating compositions. This is to decrease the amount of organic solvent that is emitted during the curing cycle of the coating composition. Additionally, however, the use of a high solids coating composition is particularly desirable if equivalent coatings can be obtained employing substantially less energy to obtain the final coating.
As background to the present application, one may review the following references:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,086 relates to a multi-component composition that is pre-mixed to give a sprayed deposit on a substrate employing polyurethane coatings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,249 relates to thermo-setting allyl compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,135 relates to fast drying polyurethane coatings made from an isocyanate, a polyhydric alcohol and a polyol which is a condensation product of glyoxal and a polyhydric alcohol. U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,638 relates to radiation curable acrylic urethane monomers. A styrene and allyl alcohol coplymer is a component of the curable composition. U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,827 relates to a rapid setting urethane composition which is an isocyanate terminated product. U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,918 relates to the manufacture of poly(oxocaproyl) polyurethane products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,081 relates to polyoxy alkylated derivatives of carbamic acids for use as quick drying cold demulsifiers for water and oil emulsions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,708 relates to extended polylactone diol compositions. Styrene, allyl alcohol copolymers as a component in urethane coatings are discussed in Paint and Varnish Production, July 1963. Urethane coatings are also described in Federation Series on Coatings Technology, Unit 15 (July, 1970).